


BANG CHAN SCENARIO/DRABBLE: I stay with you as long as you stay with me

by Chanything



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Writing, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, Other, Rain, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Talking, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanything/pseuds/Chanything
Summary: You just felt terrible. A rain cloud hanging over your head during the last days. Little stabs into your spirit were tearing your mood recently. At this point you could feel the animosity growing between you and your boyfriend, Chris, who attempts to comfort you in a moody night.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan & Kim Woojin, Bang Chan & Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Bang Chan & Original Female Character(s), Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Bang Chan & You, Bang Chan/Everyone, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Original Female Character(s), Bang Chan/Reader, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	BANG CHAN SCENARIO/DRABBLE: I stay with you as long as you stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story for who need comfort. hi, i was feeling down one of these days and started writing it. I could rant on twitter but i don't feel comfortable there anymore. If feels like some people there try to legitimate you as a fan or not and it made me sick. If you enjoy it, please check my other scenarios and let me know in the comments. It would mean the world to me.

You just felt terrible. A rain cloud hanging over your head during the last days. Little stabs into your spirit were tearing your mood recently. You learned that it is okay to feel bad and you should allow yourself to feel this way. You are one of those people who need to solve things with themselves first before going to someone else. The bad thing about it is that it may seem like you are avoiding people. At this point you could feel the animosity growing between you and your boyfriend. You were not trying to avoid him on purpose or anything along with those lines. But now he was feeling let out.

"I'm sorry. I'm just… There are so many things going through my head that day. I just needed time for myself." You explain to him.

"I understand. I know how this head of yours work. But you don't need to do it this way. When things get crazy… don't push me away, okay?"

"I just didn't want to look so vulnerable in front of you."

"But you…" He gets interrupted by you.

"I know that it is not an excuse but…"

"You don't need to prove me anything. I _stay_ with you as long as you _stay_ with me. You don't have to hide your feelings or try to portrait something different then how you actually feel from me. You taught me that. Remember? That whole thing about how showing weakness and not being ashamed of flaws…?"

"I know, Chris. But in this case… The thing is… I'm working on myself, okay? I'm trying to be stronger and not to go running to someone else when things don't go the way that I planned."

"It's fine. Look, I see what you mean and I respect that. But don't hide from me. I don't like to see you sad like this, but not knowing what you are really going through is what worries me the most."

If felt like one of those times when we mess up aiming at doing the right thing.

"I'm sorry too." You apologized for the tension that grew between you two.

"Promise you won't lock yourself inside of your own mental and emotional cave?"

"I promise."

"You... 

deserve...

all...

of the good things...

…in the world."

He says interrupting to leave pecks in your lips and a final one in your forehead.

"I think I already got one of them." You tell him looking up to meet his eyes. There was something extremely tender in the way Chris smiles at you. The way his eyes become half moons as his cheeks get lifted and the dimples appear.

"You got a bunch of them… I'm the whole package, you know." He replies in a cocky way acknowledging that you were referring to him.

"Chris?"

"Hum?"

"You are going to stay the night, aren't you?"

"Of course… I just wanted to be with you again so I can make you feel better. I'm your boyfriend… let me be good to you. Hum?"

"Hey, do you mind if… I'm just not that into the mood. I'm sorry. Your presence is what i wished for the most these last few days, you don't have to do anything. Can we just go to bed and be together?"

He mumbles in agreement and you both follow to the the bedroom and get ready to get some sleep.

You wanted to look at his face. But you wanted to feel the warmness of his torso on your back so bad. When you were alone at night, the only thing you could picture to put yourself to sleep was your boyfriend's grip around you. You were finally living it again.

His left arm placed on your waist as you cover the back of his hand with your palm, intertwining your fingers. Playing with your hands together with slow open-close motions. Now and then you would bring your free hand under his, which ended up between your palms. You would contour his fingers and trace patterns on the center of his palm so he would grasp and chuckle with the subtle tickle.

He calls your name.

"Yes?"

"The hand kink is showing." He mocks you and you follow his teasing.

"Oh shit. I was caught. Again."

"You pervert."

Occasionally you run your fingers through the black thin string bracelet he is used to wear wrapped around his wrist along with a silver one. After a few minutes the soft sound coming from the back indicates your boyfriend has fallen asleep. Christopher made you feel relieved and calm so you liked to know he was able to get relaxed enough to even fall asleep before you. Along with the sound of his steady breath you noticed the rain hitting the roof outside. That little rain cloud in your mood earlier on is now dissipated into a background lullaby singing you and your lover to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a reference from a dialogue of Alec and Magnus in Shadowhunters because i used to be a fan of the show. ahhajajajaja Have you ever watched it? (malec for life)
> 
> 👣 follow me on tumblr, I tend to post scenarios there too https://suchacreature.tumblr.com/


End file.
